Say Something
by DokidokiMariel46
Summary: Based on the song Say Something by Christina Aguliera. Saru is tired of just being a friend, so he confesses, and doesnt ever get an answer, no matter how much he pleads for Yata to "say something". He gives up, and a year later, they meet again as enemies. Will either of them say something to fix things?


**So this is my halfway attempt at a song fic. The song is Say Something by Christina Aguilera. Like I got the idea from a song I heard while I was eating at Applebees, and so I was like I MUST WRITE A THING FOR THIS SONG. And Sarumi seemed like the perfect pair for it. The song is sad, but I didn't want them to be sad at the end so I added some other things in and stuff so that they are happy :3 HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the OOCness.**

Say Something

"Mi-sa-kiiiiii~" called out Scepter 4's third in command.

Yata twitched at the way the name grated against his ears. "Saruuuu...SHUT UP YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" He yelled as he sped towards the blue, swinging his bat threateningly.

Thus another skirmish began. Trading blows and trading insults, it was almost like a daily routine. And when they both went their separate ways, neither was ever worse for wear. It was pointless really, to be baited like this, and fall for it every time. It was pointless really, to seek the attention of someone, who he should've given up on a long time ago.

But somehow they both kept at it, keeping alive a semblance of the bond they once shared. Who was to blame? The one who quietly said the fateful words or the one who silently ran away from the change?

The same mantra ran through both their minds, _"I want to fix this. I want him back...but how?"_

And neither had found the answer yet, so they kept fighting. Fighting and hoping for a chance, to make things right again. They thought, "_Tell me how to fix this, please say something."_

*2 years ago*

Fushimi was a shadow of the Yata, never saying much, but he was always there. Yata's friends didn't like the quiet teen, but there was nothing they could do about it. At first, they accused him of attaching himself to Yata just to get attention. But as the weeks wore by and Fushimi never made new friends, they gave up and just pretended like he wasn't there. Which was just fine, the blue only needed Yata by his side.

It was still strange how they became friends. Or, "best friends" according to Yata. They were exact opposites, yet they somehow got along so well. Forcing Fushimi to ditch class with him so he could relax on the rooftop, his red head almost always ending up drooped on the other's shoulder. The megane was almost like the shorter teen's caretaker; making Yata eat the bentos he reluctantly started making and sharing everything: Yata's earphones, Fushimi's scarf, and his homework.

"Hey Saru, let's go to this mixer, yea?" Yata said, seeking confirmation from the taller teen.

Making a quiet sound of displeasure in response, that was his only input. If the other wanted to go, he'd go with him anyways, regardless of how much he disliked those sorts of things.

Sliding a quick glance at the blue, Yata grinned. "Don't wanna go? Aahhhh, but there's GIRLS there! C'mon!"

At those words the blue's lips quirked with hidden amusement about an inside joke only he was privy to.

"What's so funny huh?" Yata asked, seeing the slight movement.

But the blue merely shook his head in dismissal and gently propelled the other forward, setting them on their way to the bar.

At mixers, Fushimi ridiculously popular, and this one was no exception. Something about his quiet form lent him an air of mystery that attracted all the girls. They all hung on him, trying to get him to talk and pay special attention to them. But he merely sat with a slight smile turning up the corners of his lips, never uttering a word. For introductions, Yata had introduced them together so there was nothing more the bluenet needed to say. Knowing that Yata was friends with the other teen, they lavished their attention on him as well, but as a means of getting him to arrange something with Fushimi for them. It annoyed the red and soon he had enough, he grabbed the blue's wrist and dragged him out of the bar without explanation. The blue quietly went along, not asking questions, he understood.

"Dammit Saru, why do you get all the girls? You don't even like these kinds of things!" Yata vented, but the frustration in his tone wasn't really directed at the blue. "Well, now we left early cause of you, so now take responsibility! I'm coming and we're gonna play games all night!" He said decisively.

"Okay." Came the quiet response. Reversing the hold so that he was the one holding the other's wrist, he began walking quickly towards his house. Once there they did indeed play video games all night, well most of the night. A little past midnight Yata began to feel sleepy and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, his cheek resting on the other teen's bed. A gentle smile showed on the blue's face at the sight as he slipped his arms under the smaller teen to lift him up and onto the bed.

Yata hummed contently in his sleep, snuggling his face deeper into the blue's pillow. At that, a soft chuckle fell from Fushimi's lips. The sound surprised even the blue. He rarely laughed, or showed much of any emotion really. But there was a very gentle look in his dark blue eyes as he stared at the teen on his bed. The redhead was his world, and he cared for him more than just friends. But with his customary quiet demeanor, he would keep his mouth shut, and his feelings buried deep inside.

*****

*1 year ago*

"Hey, in two days, it'll be time!" Yata exclaimed. A noncommittal sound came from the blue seated next to him. They were ditching class on the rooftop as usual and sharing Yata's earphones.

Two more days. Till Yata turned 18, and he made his choice. When a teen reached 18, they were faced with an important decision: choosing their color, their king, their new family. Yata already knew where he wanted to go, Homura, the red clan.

"I can't wait! You're not gonna be there with me for another 4 months!" He whined, frustration tingeing his voice; the red turned 18 in July, while the other's birthday wasn't until November.

A slight smile played across Fushimi's lips and he merely pressed his shoulder against the other's in a silent apology.

"Gahh, I know, it isn't your fault. But still! Hurry up and join me alright? Otherwise I'll be lonely!" The red demanded. "Cause you're my best friend, we're partners in crime, right?" He continued with a wide grin on his face.

The dark blue eyes, which had been warm and gentle looking, suddenly became cold and hard. "Misaki..." Fushimi spoke up softly.

"Hmm?" The shorter teen looked him in surprise; the blue's tone was cold and he could feel the tension radiating from his form.

"I..." the bluenet started, then closed his mouth again and made a tsking sound, "Meet me after school up here okay?"

"Ehh? Up here? Wasn't I supposed to come over today anyways?" Yata asked, confusion written all over his face.

Fushimi just smiled, it was probably meant to reassure the other teen, but it was a sad smile that looked so brittle and forced that it made Yata even more confused. "You'll see. Anyways, let's get back to class now?" And with that he stood up and after helping the other stand, made his way back down to his next class.

*****

Fushimi's sad parting smile was all that Yata could think about for the rest of the day. The moment the bell rang he bolted from his seat and rushed to the roof. When he got there he saw no one, so he assumed that he had beat Fushimi. And sure enough, moments later, the bluenet appeared in the doorway.

"Ahh Saru, so what is it now?" Yata asked, impatient to know what this was all about.

For a moment, the blue didn't answer. He just kept his eyes trained intensely on the shorter teen. Finally he opened his mouth and the amount of words that poured out from his lips was astonishing, it was way more than every other time he had spoken. But it was all the feelings that had been suppressed deep in his heart for the past few years and it all came out in a breathless rush. "I called you up here, because I've finally reached my limit. I can't take this anymore. I can't take being just friends. I..." he sucked in a deep breath and forged ahead, trying to block out the red's shell-shocked expression. "I like you...I love you. I have, for a long time now. And I kept quiet because I was your friend and I wanted to stay by your side. But now you're leaving in two days, so it doesn't matter anymore. I just had to tell you, because it was too painful to bear just being friends. I want you as a boyfriend, as a lover" He trailed off, his disgust at the word "friend" was evident. When he saw the other's horrified face though, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Nauseous and in pain, he slowly approached the shorter teen. Lifting a hand to gently brush the backs of his fingers on the red's cheek, he felt his heart break when he saw him flinch away ever so slightly. Again, the sad, brittle smile appeared on his face. "Say something Misaki..."

The shorter teen opened his mouth, but he couldn't get any words out; for once in his life, he was speechless.

The blue saw him struggling and urged him on softly. "Say something, I'm giving up on you" But there was only silence. He let out a sharp bark of laughter that cut through the empty air; it was done. "Goodbye, Misaki." Turning around he swiftly left the rooftop before his mask cracked and the raw emotions showed on his face. He could feel only pain, it blinded him and he stumbled along, belatedly realizing that he was crying as well, and the tears were also blurring his vision_. "It was no use. Tssk, what was I expecting. That he'd say he loved me too? Hah, he would never."  
_

Yata meanwhile was frozen, shocked. _"He likes me...loves me? What? But, but we're both guys. He's my best friend"_ at that last phrase Fushimi hateful expression at that term appeared in his mind and Yata winced. _"I...I had no idea. All this time."_ Suddenly he realized that the blue had said goodbye. _"Goodbye? Im never gonna see him again?"_ And the thought of never seeing the bluenet again frightened Yata, he felt his heart seize in panic. _"No...he needs to be here, with me. W-We promised. Promised to stay together, to join Homura together. He can't leave me..."_ he thought desperately.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

But the next day, Fushimi wasn't at school. Nor the next day, and on the third day he wasn't there Yata was at his wit's end. He was angry at the other teen, but more so at himself. _"Why didn't I say something? He said he loved me. Why didn't I just swallow my pride and tell him that I-" _his mental tirade came to a sudden halt as he realized his feelings. His _true_ feelings for the blue. _"I...love him. Not as a friend, but as more than that. 'As a boyfriend, as a lover', just like Saru had said." _ He pulled out his phone and hastily dialed the blue's number, intent on sharing his newfound feelings. But an automated recording greeted him, telling him that the number had dialed was no longer in service; the line had been cut off. Shocked Yata was at a loss for a moment before deciding to just go to the other's house and confront him. Suddenly his phone rang and when he picked up, he was reminded of the importance of the day.

"Yata Misaki, a car is waiting for you outside to take you to the coming of age ceremony. Choose wisely. And Happy Birthday." An unfamiliar deep voice said; it was probably one of the council who helped organize the ceremony.

"Ahh! Y-yes I'll be there shortly, and thank you!" Yata responded, flustered that he had forgotten what today was, preoccupied as he was with Fushimi's disappearance. Setting thoughts of the blue out of his mind so he could focus on the ceremony, he made his way to the car and got in.

Thoughts of the blue never reentered his mind, Homura had taken that place. With his newfound family and king, Yata was forever busy with them and had no time to dwell on the past. And so the year passed without Yata ever letting the bluenet know of his feelings.

*Present*

"Nehh, Misakiii, is that the best you can do?" Fushimi taunted, swaying right outside of the red's reach.

"Shuttup! Why do you always taunt me? Didn't we used to be friends? Why are you so mean now?" the vanguard yelled in response.

The bluenet let out a cackle, "Misakiiii, don't you remember? I gave up on youuu" he said, a twisted grin on his face as lunged forward, knocking Yata to the ground with him on top. For a moment neither of them moved, they just stared at each other as their heavy pants filled the air.

Yata's demeanor suddenly changed, he wasn't the vanguard anymore, he was once again the schoolboy that Fushimi had once loved. "I…I never got the chance to reply."

With a humorless chuckle the blue looked admonishingly at Yata, "Yes you did. Not in so many words, or actually any words at all, but your rejection was all too clear. You flinched away from me Misaki, you didn't want me to touch you after that. Is that not an answer?"

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"I…I didn't realize your feelings, so I was in shock. And! And then you didn't come to school the next few days so I couldn't talk to you or see you! I-I didn't recognize my own feelings till the third day, and I was gonna go to your house and tell you! But then I had to go to my ceremony, and then it…it somehow slipped my mind." Yata trailed off lamely. He hadn't realized a whole year had slipped by since the last time Yata had seen the blue, before he had joined Scepter 4.

Fushimi just looked down with that cruel sneer of his. "Is that the best you can come up with, MI-SA-KIII? So much heartache, and all I get is, 'I forgot'? Don't make me laugh.'"

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Yata sucked in a sharp breath at the other's harsh words, but he knew they were well deserved. He didn't know what to say, to make things right, but he knew this would be his one and only chance. "I-I'm sorry. I know that I can't go back and fix my stupid mistakes from back then…but…but I wanna…have another chance?" At those words Fushimi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Undettered, Yata forged on. "I can't fix the past, but…I can fix the now. I don't want us to fight anymore because…it's useless. There's no point."

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

"Why is it useless?" the bluenet asked, a crease forming between his brows. "Why is there no point, aren't I a traitor? Don't you hate me?"

At the vehemence in the other's tone, Yata's eyes widened. "N-No! There's no way I could hate you because-" he broke off, suddenly unsure if he should continue. The navy eyes above him were also wide with surprise and Fushimi prodded the Yata to continue. "B-because I…Iloveyou." He confessed in a rush.

_I'll be the one if you want me_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

"Y-you…love…ME?" Fushimi repeated in a strangled voice, pressing the other's shoulders down hard.

Yata nodded vigorously, and then even as a blush started to creep across his face, he reached up and brushed his fingers across the blue's pale cheek. It was the same gesture that Fushimi had attempted so long ago, but had been denied. "Saru, when you left, it made me realize that I had been taking for granted that you would always be with me. When you left, I panicked. I didn't know what I was going to do with you by my side. And I wanted you by my side as more than a friend. I wanted you as a boyfriend, a lover."

"Wanted? Past tense?" Fushimi echoed, forcing words past the lump in his throat.

"Want." Yata corrected himself. "I wanted you before, and I want you now. And I'll still want you any time after this." He said, smiling gently up at the bluenet.

Choking back a sob Fushimi buried his head in the crook of Yata's neck as his body shook.

"Saru, you okay?" Yata asked worriedly.

"Yea…I'm just…so…happy." And he lifted his head, his eyes glistening with tears, but his smile was warm for the first time in a long while. "I had given up on you. Even though my feelings remained, I had given up on ever seeing you again after that day. But then we joined rival groups, and that made it possible to see you again. I couldn't bear to join Homura, and have to see you shut me out every day, so I joined Homura's rivals, knowing that I could at least catch a glimpse of you every once in awhile. I never would've thought…"

"You sure do talk a lot now huh?" Yata teased.

"Only with you. Only with the one I love." Fushimi affirmed, and then dipped his head down and brought their lips together in a kiss. The kiss spoke of their love for each other, it healed the past hurts, and it promised them a happy life together. Coming up for air, they merely looked at each other, drinking in the sight of the one they loved. Then they crashed their lips together again, desire thrumming through them. Fushimi's mouth moved to Yata's ear, where he whispered "Come, let's go back to my house. I want to make love to you; so that you'll be mine in every way." And with that he lifted the red in his arms and prepared to carry the smaller teen all the way back to his house.

Yata looped his arms around the bluenet's neck and murmmered, "I'm glad I decided to finally say something."

"Me too." Fushimi agreed, gazing down at the love of his life. "Me too."

_Fin._

**Alright. Soooooooooo. What'd you think? Not my best work, but I was an idea that I really wanted to get out. Kinda iffy about the way the song lyrics worked out…meh. THE SECTIONS OF THE LYRICS ARENT IN ORDER. Like each section is in order, but the way they're placed is not the way they come up in the actual song. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING THIS…THING AND HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ^^**


End file.
